


Male Sole OneShots!

by MinightRose



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fallout, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinightRose/pseuds/MinightRose
Summary: Guys, theres a severe lack of Male Sole Survivor stuff in the Fallout 4 tag. Hopefully I can help. A friend of mine helped me realize the lack of content of Male Sole Survivor stuff here. So. Yeah. Enjoy Raynersjournal!





	1. Kiss Me Through The Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Yoyoy, Send me a request of something you'd like to see in the comments. No NSFW stuff unfortunately, I'll do my best to write them as I can!

Nate had introduced Hancock to the damned things, it was his fault for all this happening. It started out as a simple little thing. Two tin cans connected by a string. The way the ghoul’s eyes lit up at the toy made his day. He looked so surprised and amused. It was really cute on him.

Hancock didn’t stop using it for the rest of the day, “calling” Nate anytime he just wanted to hear his voice. By the same time the next day, the “phones” were starting to catch on. Daisy and K-LEO had one, Fahrenheit had one...it was spreading fast.

It’s been a week and there are strings everywhere. He literally cant go anywhere without tripping on them. So now he’s just in Hancock’s office, laying on the couch playing Red Menace on his pip-boy. His own can lays near his head, echoing with a “Psst.”

Nate glances at it before returning his attention to the game. Dammit, he died again! “Psst, Sunshine.” THAT caught Nate’s attention. He takes the cup, chuckling.“Sunshine? That’s a new one. What’s up?”

Hancock’s probably itching to get out. “You know all I’d get by all these documents if i had motivation.” Ah. Of course. Nate shakes his head. “What do you have in mind? Me bribing you with Mentats or going out to go annoy Danse?” Hancock merely chuckles. “Mmm, not quite what I had in mind sunshine, How bout a kiss?”

Nate stares at the can. Had he heard right? “A kiss?” Is he serious? 

“Yeah...then maybe dinner at the Third Rail...dance some...You know the whole shebang.” Hancock says, expecting Nate to shrug it off. He’s leaning in his chair, feet kicked up on the desk in front of him. Papers sat there, waiting to be the next document to be read next. “Sunshine?”

Nate doesn't answer and Hancock feels his heart sink. He leans his head back and groans, covering his face with his hands. Fuuuuuuuuck. He shouldn’t have done that. He should have known Nate wouldn’t like this ugly mug. 

Hancock’s door creaks open and Nate walks in, his cheeks flushed. “?” Hancock goes to get up but Nate walks over to him and his gaze makes Hancock freeze in the chair. God, he had beautiful eyes… Wait, When did Nate get so close? 

He feels soft lips pressed against his mouth, lips that were as soft as they were chapped.  Immediately Hancock wanted more but Nate pulls back with a twinkle in his eye. “Dinner sounds nice. But finish your paperwork first.”

Hancock never worked so fast in his life.


	2. Everybody Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoyoy, Send me a request of something you'd like to see in the comments. No NSFW stuff unfortunately, I'll do my best to write them as I can!

In Goodneighbor, you can't escape the gossip. Especially when its about the Mayor and the smoothskin who charmed his way into their Mayor’s heart. Daisy and K-LEO have a running bet of 200 caps that before the week ends, they’ll announce the happy news that they’re together. Charlie says it’ll be tonight. The whole town is buzzin with gossip. 

Nate chuckles at the intense line of questioning from Daisy as he traded some raider scrap for some Stims. Damn, they got him good. But with him and Hancock, they never stood a chance. Why did the town seem to think him and Hancock were more than friends? 

Hancock leans in next to Nate, hand on his waist, checking out the stuff he bought. “Didja get anything to eat? I’m starving.” The ghouls breathe rushes by Nate’s ear and he smiles, chuckling lightly.

“No, but I’ll buy us dinner at the Third Rail in a second. We can kick back and relax for tonight then head back out tomorrow. Sound good?” Hancock nods and pulls away from Nate, chill replacing his warmth. He walks to K-LEO, ready to buy more ammo when a nearby conversation catches his attention. Something about a tour of the town?

He turns his head to see Hancock and a pretty lil drifter talking to him. Whatever they’re talking about, she seems pretty eager. A twinge of jealousy shoots through Nate as he walks behind Hancock and wraps his arms around the ghoul. He pulls him to his chest and rests his chin on Hancock’s shoulder. “Hey _ **John**_ , you ready to go get dinner?” He asks, glaring daggers at the drifter. Thankfully she got the message and quickly scampers off. 

He didn't stop holding Hancock close though. The ghoul was warm, a nice change from the chilly weather. He feels Hancock chuckle and look at Nate. “Didn’t have ya pegged as the jealous type.” Nate flushes.

“Only when it’s my ghoul king.” He takes the risk and presses his lips agaisnt Hancock’s ruined cheek. Oh fuck. He did it now. Hancock is frozen in his arms but turns around with a smirk. “It’s gonna take a lot more than a cheek kiss to keep me by your side, ya think you can handle it sunshine?”

Nate grins. “I think I can.” He kisses him and the citizens of Goodneighbor whistle.

Charlie hears the commotion and reminds himself to grab his caps from Daisy by the end of the night.


	3. Goodnight Moon

Nick sighs, taking a drag of his cigarette. It’s been a rough day. Still no leads on Nate’s case, nor any leads on the other files on his desk. Not to mention that they got ambushed several raiders, ran into shit tons of Super Mutants and he nearly got blown to bits by a suicider. Ugh, that took a few hours to fix when they got back to his office. But it’s a god thing he has all the spare parts he could ever need here at the agency.

It’s currently 4 am and he’s counting the cracks in his ceiling. Travis’s voice rings out in the quiet and Nick closes his eyes. Nate’s currently resting in his bed, tossing and turning. He hasn’t been sleeping well since they met in the Vault. He probably hasn't gotten much sleep at all these days. Hell, when was the last time the man had a proper night’s sleep? That’s a stupid question. It was the night before the bomb dropped and he was frozen for 200 years. The bed creaks and he knows Nate’s tossing and turning again… 

Nick puts out his cigarette before he walks to his room to check on the vault dweller. Nate’s face was scrunched, breathing heavily and he seemed to cry out for someone. Nick puts his hand on his shoulder and gently wakes him up. Nate’s eyes shoot open and he reaches under his pillow. “Woah, woah, no need to shoot. You were having a nightmare.” Nate pauses, pulling his hand back. “Right. Sorry Nick….I was dreaming about it again.” Nick nods. “I understand. If you want to talk, I'm willing to lend you an ear.”

Nate shakes his head. “Not tonight….” Nick nods. “That’s why you don’t sleep? You dream of nothing but them?” Nick asks, tilting his hat up a bit. Nate just nods. “Yeah- wait how do you know about that?” 

“I’m a detective remember? Hey, come with me real quick.” Nick offers the man his hand, the “flesh” one and Nate takes it. “Do you know how to dance?” That’s an odd question. “Yeah...why?"  Nick smiles warmly at him and Nate goes pink. 

“Let’s make memories that will be worth dreaming about...” He offers him his hand and Nate takes it. Nick leads them into a slow waltz, Diamond City Radio playing in the background. Nate soon finds himself lost in Nick’s glowing gold eyes. He smiles and Nick smiles back at him. Nate melts on the inside a tad.

God. That smile alone could kill him, it was so human. Everything about Nick was more humane than everyone else he’s met in the Wastes. He’s..just Nick. He’s indescribable. It’s...its nice. He honestly doesn't know when he fell for his friend. It just happened.  He just looked at Nick one day and decided if they ever got closer, he wouldn’t mind one bit. Not at all. 

Right now, in this moment, he’s painfully aware of how attracted he is to the man. Nick just pulls him close, wrapping an arm around his waist. “What’s on your mind doll?” He asks, swaying them from side to side. 

Nate immediately answers without thinking. “You.” Nick looks surprised before pressing his forehead to Nate’s. “I’ve been thinking about you too….” Nate feels his heart could stop.    


“O-Oh.”

Nick was right. Ever since that fateful night, Nate doesn't dream of anything else, all bundled up in his boyfriend’s arms.


	4. Tongue Twister

  "Got a Geiger counter?"

  "Mine's in the shop."

  Nate nods, chattering to them about the latest "package." Deacon is dressed in an outfit like Drummer Boy, leaning against the wall casually. Nate knows better. He knows Deeks is looking for any sign this is a setup. He honestly doesn't think it is but its better to be safe than sorry. Last meeting went bad, ending in a bullet to the head of a trusted friend and a few more bullets in a Courser. That was fun as hell. 

  They finish business and plan to meet up in an hour. Nate and Deacon make their way to a bar near the meeting site. Again, the man is in another outfit. When did he change? And why is he in Nate's vault suit? "Heh, now we're a match from hell. We should make jackets for us, think about it. Like what MacCready keeps talking about? The Tunnel Snakes? But instead, it's the Death Bunnies! It'd be perfect!" He gives Nate a smirk, joining him at the bar.

  The Death Bunnies. Really? Hes not gonna let that go is he? Jeez. "Maybe, now can I have my suit back?" He asks with a chuckle. Deacon shakes his head. "Nope! its rather comfy, thanks for breaking it in for me!" Bunny Jr. peeks out from Deacon's pocket. Nate had named Deeks favorite gun as a joke, but Deacon seemed to be even more attached to it now. It was kinda adorable. Until he started baby talking the gun and saying that they were the parents of Bunny Jr.

  Nate's own gun had "Death Bunny Papa" written on it while Deacon's shades had "Death Bunny Daddy" scrawled on the side. His ~~crush~~ best friend is weird. A girl slips next to Nate and orders two drinks, passing one to Nate. She's a pretty woman, dressed in the red dress Deacon once put on at the hideout. _The moron wore it as Des talked about the next step in their mission, keeping a straight face the entire time. Des just shook her head and kept talking. Tinker Tom tried to keep from laughing but while Des looked at him to scold him, Deacon started dancing ridiculously. Poor Tom didn't stand a chance. He burst out laughing._

  "-name? Mine's Kate." The girl says, getting a little too close for comfort. Nate gives her a charming smile before scooting back. She moves so he has a clear view of her cleavage staring to peek out from the dress. He turns away, feeling uncomfortable. "I'm James. Nice to meet you Kate. I-"

  "Am happily taken." Deacon chimes out, appearing next his friend. The girl glares at Deacon before Nate's view is nothing but Deacon. Deacon kisses him, softly, cupping his cheek with his calloused hand. Nate blushes madly but he kisses him back. A faint memory resurfaces as they kiss. _A memory of college, shy kisses between him and his friend, passing glances and passionate makeouts in their dorms. A reminder of who he is. Of who he hid._

  No one cares now. Maybe that's what spurs him to pull Deacon closer, ignoring the world around him. The girl, the bar, the drinks....nothing matters but the taste of Deacon in his mouth. 

  They finally pull away, Nate flushed and nearly pulls Deacon in for another kiss. Deacon just awkwardly chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. "I...wow." Nate checks the time and sighs. "C'mon, hes waiting for us." Deacon nods, getting up with Nate.

  "So.."

  "Shut up for now and we can pick up where we left off."

  "Sounds good to me!"


End file.
